rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6 (2018 manga)
:For the sixth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 6 (2015 manga).'' The sixth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on April 23rd, 2019.Chapter 6 Online The sixth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until July 23rd, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 9 was released. Summary The chapter covers "The Stray". It starts off with Team RWBY, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos attending Bartholomew Oobleck's class about Faunus and the terrorist group, the White Fang. After class, Team RWBY decides to explore Vale and talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival until they spot the scene of another Dust robbery. Suddenly, they encounter a monkey Faunus, Sun Wukong, who just dined and dashed and is being chased by the restaurant employee. Ruby Rose attempts to chase after Sun with her Semblance until she accidentally runs into a girl named Penny Polendina. After Penny introduces herself to Team RWBY, she asks Ruby if she can be her friend, and Ruby cannot say no to her and unintentionally becomes her friend. She attempts to ask her team to help her, but they ditch her to avoid having a conversation with Penny. Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna get into a big argument about what they think of Faunus. Weiss states that the Faunus are thieves and murderers. However, Blake states that the Faunus are misguided and not all of them are bad. As Weiss continues to argue with her, Blake accidentally reveals that she is a Faunus to Weiss and Yang Xiao Long, leaving them in shock. Blake runs away from them, despite Yang's attempts to stop her. Somewhere in Vale, Blake takes off her ribbon, revealing her cat ears. She recalls the words of her former partner, Adam Taurus, about how the White Fang needs her as well as the words that Weiss said to her earlier. The chapter ends with Blake encountering Sun again; he asks her if there anything troubling her and calls her his new Faunus friend. Characters Trivia *The sixth chapter covers the first part of "The Stray". *Ruby noticing the situation she was in seems familiar when she meets Penny was a callback to Chapter 1, when Ruby first meets Jaune, who offers to help her up. *While the chapter follows a half of episode quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **There was an extended scene where Team RWBY attend Oobleck's class before they head out to Vale to spend time together. **Pyrrha explains the history of the White Fang in class instead of Blake when she explains the organization to Sun in "Black and White". **The scene where the Shopkeep was seen assisting with the Vytal Festival setup by helping hoist a large banner in the center of town was cut. **The reason Weiss wants to go to Vale because wants to welcome students from Vacuo at the dock was cut. **The two Vale detectives conversing about the Dust robbery are cut. **The scene where Sun jumps off the boat and throws a banana peel at one of the Vale police officers was changed. Sun just dined and dashed and is being chased by the restaurant employee. **Sun jumps over Team RWBY to get away instead of running past them. **Sun does not wink at Blake when he first meets her. **Ruby uses her Semblance to chase after Sun alone instead of Team RWBY chasing after him together. **Ruby accidentally bumps into Penny instead of Weiss. **Ruby does not call Penny her friend. Instead, Penny asks Ruby if she can be her friend. **Ruby's team tells Ruby not to be friends with Penny by using gestures behind Penny's back was cut. **Penny's conversation with Ruby is similar to the show, except she talks about romantic stories instead of cute boys. **Penny never mentions she's planning on joining the Vytal Festival Tournament to Team RWBY. **Weiss does not ask Penny about the whereabouts of Sun, including her use of the drawing. **Ruby's team ditches her to avoid interacting with Penny instead of staying with her. **Blake never mentions Weiss' wearing a dress in battle, and she calls it a combat skirt. **Yang defends Sun and tells Weiss to stop assuming him being a member of the White Fang instead of Blake. **Weiss and Blake's argument about the Faunus was cut short. ***Weiss' harsh words about Sun are toned down. ***Blake never mentions Cardin Winchester's name when she talks about how people like Weiss are one of the reasons that the Faunus take drastic measures and violent crimes. ***Weiss never mentions how the Faunus affected most of her childhood. **Blake accidentally reveals her secret as a Faunus to Weiss and Yang in Vale instead in their dorm in Beacon Academy. ***Ruby is the only teammate who does not know about Blake's secret due to being left behind by her team. ***Weiss did not slowly back away from Blake after she accidentally revealed herself. ***Yang tries to stop Blake from running away instead of Ruby. ***Weiss' reaction after Blake ran off was not shown. **There is an extended scene where Sun relaxes on a top building somewhere in Vale, looking at the night sky before he discovers that Blake is a Faunus. **Blake takes off her ribbon somewhere in Vale instead of Beacon Academy. **Blake having a flashback of Adam telling her "The White Fang needs you, Blake." does not happen in the show. **The scene between Sun and Blake about her looking better without the bow was extended. Sun also asks if there is anything troubling her. Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 6 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 6 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Bartholomew Oobleck.png|Bartholomew Oobleck Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Penny Polendina.png|Penny Polendina Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby meets Penny.png|Ruby meets Penny Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake accidently reveal her secret to Weiss and Yang.png|Blake accidentally reveals her secret to Weiss and Yang Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake as a Faunus.png|Blake's true identity as a Faunus revealed Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake's flashback of Adam.jpg|Blake's flashback of what Adam said to her References Category:Manga Chapters